pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Canifis
Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Canifis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 00:27, 27 March 2009 Alidinach Great work cleaning up those red links. That's one of the best ways to grow the wiki; one page at a time. Keep up the good work. -- yoda8myhead 13:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Got Internet? I regret to announce to anyone that cares that my internet is screwed. Until such time as I no longer have to use this Sprint wireless card, I will not attempt to waste time on this wiki. Thank you for your patience.--Canifis 17:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to hear that, Canifis. You could always write articles in a word processor for when you get internet back if you are so inclined. I can't push though, if I get 3 articles a month its a busy month for me (and I write short articles). Cpt kirstov 21:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah... this is a good opportunity to not worry about writing an article every day. Should be able to have stable internet on Sunday. --Canifis 19:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Finally got stable connection again. Will begin working again tomorrow. --Canifis 17:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've misplaced my PCS, so I guess I won't be working again until I find it. Sorry for the extended hiatus.--Canifis 02:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Woot! Finally found the PCS... --Canifis 19:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Leaving the Wiki I'm afraid I won't be able to help with the wiki in the future. I haven't really been doing much lately, but now I'm making it official. Goodbye, everyone. --Canifis 19:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :We're always here if you change your mind. Thanks for your help thus far. --yoda8myhead 19:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, I guess I'll hang around here a bit longer. --Canifis 19:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::If you decide to take a break, even an indefinite one, in the future, you can simply become inactive. You needn't check in and out every time your interest or dedication to the project waxes or wanes. In any case, welcome back! -- yoda8myhead 19:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, shoulda done that. Sorry for the self-centered-ness.--Canifis 19:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.